Darkness blossoms
by darknesscreature
Summary: kagome finds sesshomaru wounded in the forest, not having the heart to leave him takes him back to her hut and takes care of him ,but hey, wait a minute sesshomaru's HUMAN! how'd that happen read to find out
1. Chapter 1:the findings

I don't own inuyasha or the lyrics those are by afi , well anyways enjoy the story!  
'lyrics' "speech"

He never ever listened to her! He doesn't care that I can't see my family anymore because of naraku destroying the well before we defeated him. He just runs off at night to see his damn clay pot twit. I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life, sango and miroku are married and taking care of their children, shippo is learning from a fox tribe, they don't need her anymore. Suddenly their was a loud groan kagome quietly tip toed over to the source of the sound. What she found surprised her, there leaning against a tree was a very human looking sesshomaru, he had pitch-black hair instead of silver, and stunning silver eyes instead of cold gold ones. He was bleeding heavily from his wounds, 'what should I do? I can't just leave him here, what happened to him anyway?' she put her raven locks into a high ponytail so they wouldn't get in the way, she took her sleeping bag out of her backpack ,laid it down and gently rolled him onto it. She started dragging him to her hut so she could see to his wounds. She took off his top and rolled up his pants until she came to the wounds on his legs. Upon closer inspection on his arms there were circles engraved into his skin , his legs had half a circles, and his chest had a large crescent moon all were bleeding profusely. She dipped a cloth into warm water and cleaned out the wounds and all the blood around them, then put herbs on them and bandaged the wounds up.

: one week later:

She went about doing what she did for the past week cleaning out his wounds and bandaging them back up, then feeding him, but today was different today he opened his eyes and glanced around a little bit she was so shocked she fainted. When she came around he was unconscious again, so she thought maybe she dreamed him opening his eyes and all but when she nudged him he woke up. He tried to sit up but to no avail he fell roughly back onto the mat. He let out a frustrated sigh "wench, where is this sesshomaru?" she glared menacingly at him her anger caused her face to flush "my name is KAGOME, not wench, bitch, or any other name that your pea brained little mind can come up with, GOT IT!" he glared at her with his now silver eyes 'how dare she talk to this sesshomaru like that, no women , no human women has never!' "you will not speak to this sesshomaru in such a way, you pathetic human, now tell me where this sesshomaru is" ,"sesshomaru….um….well….uh…well-" "out with it already human" ,"FINE, well anyway yournotademonanymoreyourahumannow" , he just looked at her with a blank stare, so she took a deep breathe and " you not a demon anymore you're a human now, do you understand?", "your lies are not amusing human", "I'M NOT LYING, look for yourself" she shoved a bucket full of water towards him. He glanced down into the bucket and sense he doesn't have his mask anymore shock was portrayed across his handsome features. "what have you done to me?" she just looked at him sadly " I haven't done anything, to you, I found you in the woods like this, do you know what happened to you?", he shook his head no. she felt bad for the guy , one moment he's a powerful taiyouki and the next he's a human. She scooted near him and gave him his food he glanced at it strangely but took it anyway and started eating. He ate in silence , she cleared her throat but he didn't glance her way "your in my hut in inuyashas' forest by the way" he just glanced her way the only way he acknowledged that she said something. She decided to rewrap his wounds sense they were still open slightly because he didn't have his demon healing anymore. " Sesshomaru?" he glanced at her as if to go on " can you please let me rewrap your wounds so they don't get infected?", he gave her a nod and she rewrapped them. They sat in silence for a while until "Kagome!" yelled sango's daughter sakura while busting into her hut. "sakura, what's wrong?", " mommy and daddy said that kiara smelled a trace of sess- " , " yes, sakura this is Lord sesshomaru as you can see he is human now so there's nothing to worry about , go tell your mommy and daddy for me" " okay, auntie kagome" and then she dashed out of the hut in a swirl of reds and blues. "jeez little girls and their energy" she muttered, " the demon slayer and the monk's daughter?" " oh yeah, sorry about that". " where's my half-breed, half-brother?" " out in the forest with his clay pot twit as always" . "I'll be back in a bit, try to get some rest" she picked up her bathing supplies and left. When she walked out her door she saw sango and miroku rushing to her hut so she quickly walked towards them away from her hut so sesshomaru wouldn't hear them. "sango, miroku it's fine sesshomaru is human right now, I found him in the forest with large gashes", "why didn't you just leave him there, kagome?" miroku asked " because he would have died if I didn't help him and I couldn't just walk past after I saw him there" , " okay kagome, we understand". " I'm going to the hot springs, can one of you look after him for a little while just in case he needs something?", "sure " sango replied, " thanks". She walked slowly towards the hot springs she wanted to be alone for a while. She remembered a song from her era that she felt explained the whole inuyasha situation, and she began to sing

Every night devise new heights in genocide

Lover I am loveless.

All my friends and I Toast health and suicide

lover, I am lonely

Were you holding hands when my palms Bled? oh, I will be all right….just use me.  
The future's bright without me.

Spend some Time walking the line.

World is unified Ennui, and I divide. Lover, I am loveless.

Red days and burning might bleed til the Faceless die.'

'Oh, lover I am lonely, were You holding hands when my wrists bled'

Kagome looked at the old scars on her wrists where she had to kill herself once because of inuyasha, she regretted ever doing it he was never really worth it.

So Stay sweetly numb. Remain lifeless, love.  
So stay sweetly numb. Maintain lifeless love.

She only felt numb now, her heart was broken in a heap of unrepairable pieces. There weren't anymore tears left to shed, inuyasha had all those tears in a jar that he looks upon with malice because he never loved me. she headed back to her hut after she was dressed and everything, though when she arrived back at her hut sango was outside sporting a wound to the shoulder, kagome saw this and ran to her " what happened?", sango glanced up then looked away " sesshomaru wanted to cut his own food so I gave him a knife well he cut me instead, and ran out the door" . kagome helped sango inside and wrapped her wound" I'm sorry sango"," it's alright, he didn't do too much damage". Sango called for kiara and kagome helped her on and then she flew home to rest and heal. Kagome went into her hut and started packing a bag full of food clothes, bandages, herbs, water, ect., and then she walked out of her hut on her way to find sesshomaru.


	2. Ch2 getaway in the middle of the night

Once again I don't own "endlessly she said" or "37mm" they are by afi. And I don't own inuyasha lol ENJOY!!!

She had to find him make sure he's okay, even though he hurt Sango I can't just let him die out here, he's human now he can't protect himself what so ever. After traveling for an hour she finally came upon sesshomaru, she was surprised that he even got this far with his wounds and how weak he was still from the blood loss. He looked to be unconscious to her but the moment she touched him his eyes snapped open, she tried to back away but he suddenly grasped her arm in a vice grip.

"what are you doing here?" she questioned slowly, Sesshomaru just looked at her because the answer was obvious, and let his grip on her arm fall away. She went over to her backpack and took out her medical supplies, because his wounds were bleeding from the exertion he put his body through that day. He let her change his bandages without a fuss to her surprise, afterwards she gathered wood for a small fire and then boiled some water for their ramen. She couldn't really blame him for hurting sango a bit and running as far away as possible, I mean who wouldn't in his situation?.

"are you in any pain?" he just glanced at me and turned his head away, even though he's human now he's the same old sesshomaru. Night fell too quickly for her tastes, it was around Halloween and the air has grown cold. She didn't have enough blankets to keep a comfortable amount of warmth for them both so she just decided that he needed them more than her. When she wrapped the blankets around him he just stared at her, and it seemed as though their was a hint of some warn emotion stirring there, but alas it was gone the moment she looked away. She wondered what had become of rin and jaken and his lands especially sense their great lord was no more a demon but human.

"Where's Rin and Jaken?" he turned ever so slowly to look at her and answered

"at my castle, not that's any of your business". After that she laid down and fell fast asleep unknowingly under the curious yet careful watch of the once great demon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()Morning()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She awoke slowly to the soft melody's of the birds thinking of how they sing so sweet in a world that is hardly ever that. She sat up grudgingly and looked at Sesshomaru or she would have had he been there, he was missing once again. She was getting anxious, he could be anywhere on his own without weapons, food, ect.. Yet he didn't want to stay with her under her surprisingly fierce protection. She decided that she couldn't make him stay and have her take care of him until he was fully capable of taking care of himself forcibly. So she packed up her things after one last look around for him and headed back to her hut to wait for him if ever he decided to come back, which she faintly acknowledged she wanted him to.

"Sesshomaru if your out there and you here me I want you to know that you are always welcome to come back to me, and I will never turn you away. I ….I will be awaiting your return with hope in my heart that you will come back"

Walked into our world and made horrible sounds.  
I can still here them today.  
Strangely, they seem beautiful now though they outlast my love.  
Still, each time I always meant every word, every one.  
Though, in time they finally bent every word, every one.  
"I will wait for you" she said, "endlessly." "I will wait for you"  
So spoke misery.  
I returned to you but found my empty home.  
The radio told me to stay.  
As it burned down I sang alone.  
You will outlast, my love.  
I have been waiting for you, biting as you taught me to. I have come to relieve you of life and love.

()()()()()()()()()()()(where sesshomaru dwells()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He didn't know what to think this human women finding him dressing his wounds and trying to take care of him. The audacity that she'd shown him, yet he found that he had a strange feeling when she was around and then when that demon slayer came back in instead of that Kagome woman, he panicked. He didn't know what to do he was still too weak to ward her off if she ever tried to harm him, so he harmed her before she could have the chance to harm him and then ran away into the woods as far as he could go. She found him though, that Kagome girl she's covered him up with all her blankets and didn't have one for herself. He decided that he had waited to long for his wounds to heal he would go back to his castle and he would stop having these feelings for this human.

Bring your secrets to me.  
Just give me your hand and I'll let you feel the wounds they put in me.  
If you believe in me how can I be dissolving?  
If you'd believe me I'd tell you everything.  
Do you fall to? Yes, I fall Do you want to fall into me?  
Every time that I try to pacify I fall.  
Silence can you hear me?  
Press me to your lips and I'll suck the poison out.  
Who will heal me?  
If you keep killing me how can I keep absolving?  
Your sins into me, begin the poisoning.  
Time, we're not waiting.  
Time ,we're no one

THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and thought it was actually good enough to read so yeah thanks again. See ya 


	3. Chapter 3 A Moonless Night

Hey everyone I'm back from the endless realm of mind block to give you this chapter, Inuyasha is not mine but the words within are my own I hope you will enjoy, thanks for reading. :)

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself in a dark and wet cave the only light being from the crackling fire,

He looked down to his wounds, he had managed to reopen them from trudging around the forest against his bodies wishes,

All he could do was sigh, his mind started to wander to thoughts about Kagome,

When he closed his eyes he could picture her face with her lips smiling that shy sweet smile that he longed to be directed towards him,

But the more he thought of her the less it seemed that she was far away,

he managed to crawl to the cave opening and leaned against the wall gazing up at the sky with its' twinkling stars but no moon,

for some reason with the thoughts of Kagome buzzing around in his head he felt the need to just sing,

so he parted his frowning lips and let the words softly trickle out in a whispered love sonnet:

"Here on this moonless night

I can feel you

your presence is ever so near to me

making me feel if I just reached out

I'd be able to be right next to you

but I never did , I ran away

because the feelings I felt

were so new and untraversed that they scared me

If you could only hear my heart

crying out for you from where you are

then everything would be fine

we would be together finally

In harmony with the world and ourselves

If only..."

his eyes being closed throughout the entire song, he never noticed the person who quietly came towards him until he opened them and it was too late to move...

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+at Kagome's hut#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

She finished eating her meal and put the trash away ,

then decided to go for a walk and find a nice place to gaze at the stars that she had loved since she was a child,

while walking her mind started to drift to thoughts of Sesshomaru,

wondering if he was gazing up at the stars as she was,

as she was walking casually through the forest she came to a river and decided to sit upon a rock to gaze,

when suddenly she heard someone singing softly the words had so much love and sadness attached to them that she just had to find the person singing ,

she let the sound guide her to the person swaying slightly as she walked,

after a while she came to a clearing and slowly looked around for the person and saw

Sesshomaru sitting at the mouth of the cave with his eyes closed, she quickly and quietly tip-toed over to him,

when she was directly in front of him he slowly opened his eyes, when he saw her they grew wide,

she knelt in front of him so they were face to face and placed her hand softly on his cheek searching his eyes to see if the words he strung together were true ,

seeing no deceit in his silver gaze she kissed him with as much force and feeling she could put into it to show him that she felt something for him and only him.

* * *

Sesshomaru

* * *

He couldn't believe what was happening

Kagome was here kneeling in front of him and kissing him with so much passion that he was breathless

but slowly but surely he started to kiss her back with all the feelings he held for her being put into this one kiss,

they maintained lip-locked for only a minute but one that felt like forever to both

but not long enough they both opened their eyes slowly to gaze into each others eyes with such high emotions churning within both

neither wanted to be the first to speak

Eventually one did and...

* * *

Well I'm going to leave it here, thanks again for reading , and sorry for not updating. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Explanation

Once again I don't own Inuyasha, okay then since that is out of the way with, ENJOY

* * *

"Was that song for me Sesshomaru?" Kagome quietly inquired anxiously awaiting the answer

he was just softly gazing into her eyes,

acting nothing like the cold demon that he once was,

maybe that was it,

but all she could think of was how he became fully human,

with all those wounds that had shapes to them,

she decided that she would ask him about it once he had answered her first question.

It seemed that he couldn't find his voice at that moment

so he just nodded his head,

to show her that the song was truly

for her and only her.

She decided to ask him the one question

she had been meaning to ask him ever since she had found him in the woods.

"Sesshomaru, what happened to you?,

how did you get all of those wounds?,

and how did you become a human?"she finished speaking

just as she ran out of breathe from saying it all at once.

His eyes had widened when she was finished asking the questions,

then he looked thoughtful for a moment as if taking the time to remember in every detail what had happened to him.

After a short pause of letting him think and remember he slowly parted his lips and spoke in a very soft and gentle voice.

"I was out patrolling my lands at night,

I was walking through the forest when I heard voices chanting,

I was curious as to what was happening,

so I went into the clearing to take a look-"

he sighed heavily then continued

"Upon entering the clearing,

I saw eight priestesses gathered together around a fire,

I growled in warning,

alerting the women to my presence.

They jerked their heads up at the sound glaring at me with hate,

I was beginning to back up in order to get out of there,

but somehow they were able to move faster than I could see,

they had me surrounded.

They again started chanting .

All of a sudden silver intricately carved daggers appeared

in five out of the eight priestesses hands.

When their chanting seemed to have reached an end

I fell to the ground I couldn't move,

that's when they bombarded me

the five that had daggers started carving shapes into

my arms,

legs, and

my chest ,

while the other three continued to chant while moving towards the fire

which had a pot boiling above it.

When the five women were done they stood up and

made their way over to the pot

all eight eventually used their combined strength to lift the pot,

as they made their way towards me

I was starting to be able to move a twitch of my finger ,

but by the time they made it over to me

I hadn't regained the ability to move any other limb,

so I couldn't move away

when they poured the hot liquid into my mouth

causing me to black-out in the process,

when I awoke again I was in your hut" when he finished speaking he had his head bowed as if ashamed

that he the great lord of the west

could have possibly been overpowered by eight mere human priestesses.

She couldn't bear the notion that he was ashamed of himself, she wanted to comfort him in every way to show him that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

So taking it upon herself to comfort him she inched closer to him and lifted his chin up with her hand, making him look at her instead of at the ground.

"You had no way of fending them off,

the moment you went even slightly near them they knew that you were there

and were in the process of putting a spell on you

even before you stepped foot into that clearing.

Don't feel ashamed of yourself,

there was nothing you could possibly do"

with that said she gently kissed him,

and he kissed her back showing her

that he is grateful for her words,

just having her here with him,

and having her care about him.

They stopped kissing to breathe, and then she started the process of bandaging his wounds

that he had opened up,

afterwards she sat between his legs

and leaned against him both falling asleep

because they are completely comforted and relaxed by each others presence.

* * *

hey everyone,

I once again want to thank everyone for reviewing,

and forewarn everyone that this story

and my other story might be delayed

with the start of school on the 18th

because of all the honors classes I'm taking in my senior year.

I promise though that I will do my best to update whenever I have sufficient time.

So please bear with me and continue reading :)


End file.
